


generic mcgenji smut

by orphan_account



Category: GAY SHIT - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: M/M, but if you read it youll find out, it just seems it, it's just smut, its also not underage, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uhhhh some mcgenji gay smut I wrote when I was bored it's just smut but if you read it its pretty good. I couldn't be bothered to sum it up but read.





	generic mcgenji smut

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T EDIT IT SO IF THERE ARE MISTAKES SORRY

Jesse has always been a simple man. He lives in a simple house, works at a simple accounting job, hangs out with his simple friends at a simple bar on Saturday nights, and lives his life as any simple man at the simple age of 23 does. He’s never been one for stepping out of the box, always preferred to keep his head down in life, and get through one day at a time.

Everything couldn’t always be simple, though. Jesse’s downfall came in the form of a tiny boy who licks lollipops.

Jesse has seen him every day for the past two weeks while driving home from work. The boy is just a small little thing, who sits prettily on a park bench like it’s his throne and kicks his little feet that are too short to touch the ground. Jesse rationalizes that the boy can’t possibly be older than 15. Jesse hates rationalizing when the endgame makes him out to be a bad guy.

It’s not that he doesn’t think about the underage factor when he tugs on his cock late at night, because he absolutely does remember, and he absolutely does hate himself afterwards for thinking this way about a child. He berates himself in his small, simple bathroom mirror for imagining such filthy and vile things.

Yet every day for the past two weeks he’s jerked to the same images when he gets home. He can’t take all the blame though. Well he can, he’d just prefer if he had someone to share the blame. See, he’s sure that this little boy knows Jesse stares at him every day with lust in his eyes, stopped at the stop sign for just a few seconds too long. Jesse is sure he knows, because every damn day for the last two weeks, the boy has stared directly at Jesse’s car that’s stopped at the stop sign for just a few seconds too long, and has hollowed his cheeks around some bright red lollipop. He kicks his tiny feet that don’t quite reach the ground, holds onto the bench seat with one tiny hand, and uses the other tiny hand to bring his bright red lolli to his candy red stained lips. So Jesse can’t take all the blame for jerking to vile and filthy images of that boy sucking a lolly.

He is, however, entirely at fault for imagining his cock in place of the lolly.

Still, though, no matter how many times Jesse came to that thought, he felt he wasn’t entirely as disgusting as his psyche told him he was, since he knew he would never ever act on these desires. He was a sane enough man that he wouldn’t dare do something so horrible. Never. Ever. Until his car was in a shop, that is.

His work wasn’t too far from his house, a mere mile and a half at most. He decided to walk, since he wasn’t one to miss a day at work not even if his car was acting up. He especially wasn’t one to miss a day seeing the cute boy on the park bench, not even if his car was acting up. The walk to work was annoying and uneventful and he felt lost without his morning talk show. The walk home is annoying because he’s tired and he somehow forgot how uncomfortable suits are. The only thing keeping him from calling a cab and just paying to be driven the last mile stretch of road to his house, was the park that was coming up in just one more block.

At the edge of the grass leading into the park he can spot the little cock tease sitting at the bench, swinging his legs as usual. Jesse almost has the conscience to cut through the park, and through the boy’s line of vision, to get home without acting on his dark desires. Instead he loosens his tie and takes his suit jacket off. He takes a handful of steps in, making it halfway towards the playground and bench, and then he freezes and takes a seat in the soft grass instead. He knows this wasn’t the best escape route to pursue, since now his expensive work pants had green grass stains. It was too late to do anything about it now, though, so he remains sitting, closing his eyes and berating himself in his mind again.

He’s not entirely sure of how long he’d been sitting there, lost track after the seventeenth ‘You fucking idiot!’, but it couldn’t have been longer than five minutes when the worst and best thing happened. A smacking sound disrupting the silence.

Jesse’s eyes pop open so fast, that he fears he’s gone blind for a two seconds while they adjusted to the bright sunlight. Or maybe they were adjusting to the beautiful boy’s sunshine smile ten feet from his face. Jesse’s breath caught in his throat finally seeing the boy with cute feather hair and tiny everything and bright eyes and pretty pink lips close enough to touch. He’s holding his lollipop in his hand hanging limp at his side, his other hand playing with his hair.

"Hi." The green haired boy says after several long seconds of quiet. His voice is raspy and feather light, and Jesse wants to hear how his name sounds in that beautiful voice. Jesse knows he’s in too deep when he feels his cock stir awake in response to that one simple word, and he really wants to grab the boy’s hand and force it to rub against his crotch, but instead he gives a small wave and a tight smile.

"I’m Genji." The boy- Genji- says. And this Genji already had such a cute body and voice, so Jesse’s not too surprised his damn name was just the cutest little name, too. All Jesse could think was cute, all he could smell was cute, everything about this boy was straining his poor 23 year old heart with cute. Jesse wants to shoot himself when Genji puts the lolli back in his mouth in a subtle way of telling Jesse it’s his turn to speak.

"You’re very cute." Jesse blurts out against his will. He had meant to say, ‘Hello Genji, my name is Jesse. It is lovely to meet you.’ But unfortunately his brain was still in system overload, and was clearly working on autopilot now. He quickly mumbles, “I’m Jesse.”

Genji giggles, and pulls the lolli from his mouth with a pop that is more sensual than necessary. He gives a tiny kitten lick to the red candy, and gracefully drops into a criss cross sitting position directly across from Jesse.

He sucks his lolli back into his mouth once more, rolls it around for a moment, and pulls it back out. Jesse is wary of the thoughtful look on the cute little face. “So,” Genji starts, pausing to give a small lick to his candy, “where’s your nice car?"

Jesse is bewildered for a second, wondering why this sweet, innocent, beautiful, pretty, cute little boy would ask a question about his car. He also briefly wonders if that many adjectives was necessary, but then he mentally slaps himself because of course that many adjectives were necessary to describe Genji. In the midst of adding new adjectives to Genji, he realizes that he has in fact driven past Genji every day for the last two weeks, and he remembers that he already knew Genji knew he was watching.

"It’s in the shop." Jesse says after what he knows was a too long pause. He’s 23 for Heaven’s sake and here he was reduced to a nervous prepubescent boy talking to his crush.

Genji hums nodding and sticks his lollipop back into his mouth. His head rolls back and his eyelashes cast shadows across his obscene cheekbones, his cheeks hollowed around the candy. Jesse has to take five seconds to remember what air is and how to get it into his lungs.

"You know, Jesse," Genji starts, leaning his head forward again, and pulling the sucker out. His eyes were mischievous and there was a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “I notice how you stare at me when you drive by…"

Jesse swallows around the lump forming in his throat. “Oh yeah?” His voice sounded frog like. “And how am I staring at ya’, exactly?" He tries to gain a bit of control, faking what he thinks is a brave voice, but at some point during his short sentence he realized what Genji's outfit of the day was, and that bravery faded into the voice of a 13 year old boy.

Fitted over Genji's thin torso was a white crop top with pretty pink flowers. The collar of the shirt dipped low enough for Jesse to see the jut of Genji's collarbones and that was a bit overwhelming. Hugging Genji's pale coloured thighs were a pair of denim shorts, short enough to be a pair of knickers. From what Jesse could see, Genji's legs were shaved bare, which was completely unfair to Jesse’s lungs. He tried to pretend he wasn’t hard, and stared at Genji waiting for the boy’s answer.

"Oh Jesse, you know how you stare at me, don’t play dumb. I know you want to fuck me." Genji says casually, holding Jesse’s eyes with his own while his pink tongue swivels around the candy. Jesse’s mouth fell open to let out horrific choking noises.

"Jesus." He cursed, running a hand over his face. “How old are you even? 15?" He asks incredulously.

"I’m 18 actually." Genji deadpans. Jesse didn’t think his eyes could grow any wider, nor his mouth any wider than they did at that second. The boy, while still very young, was nowhere near as young as Jesse originally thought him to be. He was still feeling guilty about his perverted thoughts, but at least Genji wasn’t fifteen. Take that judgmental psyche.

"So you do want to?" Genji asks before Jesse’s mind is fully caught up enough to form a response.

Jesse manages to croak out, “I want to do what?"

"You want to fuck me." Genji still has that air of casualty around him, his tongue still lazily caressing the sucker. Jesse focuses on answering Genji's question rather on what Genji's tongue might feel like making that same movement on his sensitive nipples.

"Uh well- I think that maybe you’re a little bit too young?" Jesse’s words stumble on their way out and he ends them with a higher inflection which changes his statement to a question he did not mean to ask.

Genji giggles sweeter than the candy he is sucking on, and answers with a cheeky, “Baby I’ve been fucked enough times that whatever act you’re pulling to ‘preserve my innocence’ is moot.” He tops it off with a smooth wink. Whenever Jesse tries to wink he looks like he’s trying to hold back a sneeze, yet this eighteen year old boy manages to pull it off perfectly, and also turn Jesse on even more.

He almost wants to be cheeky back and ask what Genji's starting rate was, but he figured that might be too rude. He may be getting to finally fuck this hot little thing and he’d be damned if he ruined his chances by making a dumb joke about Genji being a prostitute. So instead he rubs the back of his neck and says, “I don’t know, kid, you may not be a minor but you’re still so young it’d feel illegal.”

Genji doesn’t answer, just sits up onto his knees and leans forward, with his hand outstretched. Jesse watches the tiny hand move to the bulge in between his thighs, and groans when Genji's fingers skim over the heated flesh concealed by his slacks and boxers. He has to bite his tongue to keep an animalistic noise inside when Genji's hand squeezes gently. Jesse’s breath is already coming in pants, and all Genji has done was barely touch his cock.

"Why do you wear girl’s clothes?" Jesse asks through gritted teeth, Genji's hands still sitting lightly over Jesse’s thick cock. He’s not sure why he asked that, but since it’s already out there with no way of taking it back he figures he wants to know the answer.

"I like girl’s clothes better. They’re sexier, tighter, and they make my ass look so absolutely fuckable. Plus men like you are so into the whole ‘little boys in little girl’s clothes’ act, so don’t pretend you don’t like them, Jesse, I know you do…” His small hand moves from Jesse’s cock to lightly trace patterns into Jesse’s thigh muscles, his cyan blue eyes smoldering. Jesse should have figured this kid would know what he’s doing, and Jesse needs him now.

"Fuck yes I do…" Jesse gasps, surging up to his feet. Genji looks startled for one brief second, before shifting back to mischievous and smirking up at Jesse from down on his knees.

Jesse holds a hand out for Genji, and the small boy takes it, using it to gracefully pull himself into a standing position. Jesse isn’t surprised that Genji is rather short. Shorter than an average eighteen year old boy should be. He also isn’t surprised to find that Genji was right about the shorts making his arse look fantastically firm and plump. Jesse reaches behind Genji and squeezes it once. Genji hums around the lollipop he had returned to his mouth, and Jesse leads Genji by the hand towards his house, forgetting his jacket in the middle of the grassy field.

On their walk to Jesse’s house, Genji stops them in front of a small yellow home that has a row of nine flat rocks forming a pathway to the front porch. Genji tells Jesse to wait before the boy is darting away and into the house. For a second, Jesse is scared Genji is going to leave Jesse standing out in front of the house, looking like an idiot for believing he was going to score with a fit 18 year old. However, Genji leaves the front door wide open, and Jesse figured he wouldn’t have done that if this wasn’t just a quick stop.

Jesse isn’t waiting long before Genji is skipping back out through the front door, closing it behind him, and skipping down the path back to Jesse. Jesse’s mouth falls open in surprise and lust before he can tell it not to.

Genji had gone inside to change clothes, so his curvy body was now hugged by a cute pink sundress with a white ribbon wrapped around his midsection. In his fluffy green hair was a white headband holding his fringe out of his brown eyes. And in place of the white floral vans he had been wearing before, he now had on a pair of white strappy sandals on his little feet.

Genji did a small twirl when he reached Jesse. “Do you like it?" He asks sweetly, producing a new lollipop out of a pocket on the dress.

It doesn’t look much different from the one before, but now that Jesse knows it’s a blow pop, he feels like it’s a lot dirtier. So Jesse grips Genji's small hand, and leads them to his house as quick as walking would allow. They reach his simple house in just under ten minutes, and Jesse has Genji inside of it in under ten seconds. Jesse closes the door and stands for a second staring at Genji who is standing in the living room observing everything in sight.

Genji sucks the lolly hard with eyes half lidded, before pulling it out with a pop and a smirk. “Nice house," he compliments, and Jesse grunts in place of a thanks, walking further into his home, and berating himself for not coming up with anything better than a caveman grunt.

Genji saunters over to the black leather couch sitting against the furthest wall of Jesse’s living area. He skirts his fingers softly back and forth over the cool black leather covering the arm of the couch. “Now are you going to fuck me here?" He asks with a sexy but pseudo innocent voice. “Just bend me over the arm and give it to me hard- or-" he pauses and makes his way back over to Jesse who is now standing in the middle of the living area. He tucks himself against Jesse's chest and nuzzles his nose against Jesse’s hard pecs, dropping the hand not holding a sucker down to Jesse's crotch to brush his fingertips lightly up and down Jesse’s clothed erection.

"Or?" Jesse literally breathes the word out. His large hand coming up to pet through Genji's soft hair. Genji presses several light kisses up the column of Jesse's throat, nibbles once and pulls back.

"Or you can take me to your bedroom, throw me down on your bed, and pound into me there instead." Genji looks up at Jesse and Jesse tries to will his intense urge to cum away at the innocence displayed in Genji's gorgeous blue eyes. Genji crouches a bit, bringing his mouth to Jesse’s crotch, his sucker still clasped in his right hand. He leans forward and wraps his lips around Jesse’s clothed engorged member bathing it in the heat of his mouth. Jesse’s fingers tighten in Genji's hair.

"C-Couch. Go bend over the couch." He gasps out between gritted teeth. He whines at the loss of the warm tongue against his clothed erection, but manages to clear his head enough to remove his clothes. He takes his time removing every article of clothing he has on, slowly stripping out of his work suit until he is fully naked. He briefly panics when he finally realizes his expensive jacket is still in the park, but then he sees Genji laying bent over the arm of the couch.

Genji's dress is pulled up to his underarms, and his juicy arse is on full display in a tight pair of lacy black knickers. Jesse squeezes the base of his cock to hold back an early orgasm from the sight alone. Genji's little fingers are massaging his hole over the panties, pressing the lacey fabric in between his cheeks, and Jesse knows he won’t last long.

Jesse grabs Genji's wrist and tosses the tiny hand away from his plump arse, placing his own fingers there instead. With massaged the He could feel the heat emitting from Genji's taint through the underwear, and he presses his long pointer finger down against it. His hole sucks the tip of his finger the knickers in, and Jesse nearly comes undone. He removes his finger, and lowers himself down to his knees behind Genji. He nuzzles his face against Genji's arse, and breathes in the scent of his skin. He smells a hint of lavender and figures Genji probably lathered the skin of his bum in lotion while he was changing earlier.

He hooks his finger through one leg hole and pulls the panties to the other side, revealing Genji's hole. Jesse gave a breathy moan watching Genji clench in anticipation, and Jesse can’t resist running his tongue across the tight hole. The muscle clenches again and Genji whines at the wet feeling of Jesse's tongue. Jesse takes that as a good sign, and continues licking the pink pucker, pressing his tongue just hard enough to put pressure on the rim, but not actually penetrate. Genji is a quivering, moaning mess and Jesse hasn’t even breached his entrance yet.

When Jesse finally does press his tongue in Genji screams, gripping a throw pillow in his small hands. Jesse grins against his hole, and flicks his tongue upwards and sliding it back out rubbing against the upper wall of Genji's velvety heat. Genji clamps down around Jesse’s tongue as Jesse pulls it out. Genji whines at the loss of contact, but before he could protest much, Jesse’s mouth is forming a seal over Genji’s hole, and he’s sucking. He presses his tongue inside, and swirls it around just barely inside the tight heat.

Genji is near tears, his mouth working his sucker to keep from screaming again. Jesse’s hand on the back of his arse keeps him from rocking his hips back against Jesse’s face nuzzled between his arse cheeks.

Jesse removes his tongue for good and stands up after placing one final, light kiss on Genji’s hole. He licks his lips and runs his hand over Genji's arse. He gives it one hard smack, and pulls Genji's panties down to sit just under the curve where Genji's arse meets his thick thighs. Jesse’s nails scrape against the taut skin of Genji's cheeks, and he uses one hand to scratch lightly through the back of Genji's hair against his scalp. Genji relaxes into the touch, and Jesse’s fingers tighten in the soft hair. He pulls Genji up by his hair, and Genji's back is pressed to Jesse’s front.

Jesse reaches his free hand to the stick the lolly is connected to. He pulls it out of Genji's mouth, and sucks it into his own.

“Now that that’s out of the way, why don’t you be a good little girl, and get on your knees to suck me off." Genji groans and sinks down to his knees, turning his body to face Jesse’s crotch. Jesse has to slouch a bit so Genji could properly fit the long, thick cock into his mouth.

Genji could only fit half of Jesse’s girth into his hot little mouth, his lips stretched wide against the thick, fat cock wedged deep in his mouth. Jesse could hear how he struggled to take in air through his nose, so he gently pulled out, his mouth falling open and eyes slipping closed when Genji's teeth grazed the tip of his dick. He caressed the back of Genji's head in his large hand, and eased his cock back into the wet heat. Genji's tongue flicked the vein running down the underside, making Jesse hiss, and tighten his fingers. Jesse pressed his hips forward, keeping Genji's head still, pumping his cock further into the heat of Genji's mouth.

Genji's throat was working wildly against the head of Jesse’s cock, trying to force the intruding member out, but Jesse persisted, pressing in an extra inch, and pulling out to let Genji breath, then repeating the process until he was fully inside, Genji's nose nestled in Jesse’s curly brown pubes. Jesse’s heavy ball sack bounced lightly against Genji's smooth chin, creating an erotic tap tap tap sound. Genji stared up into Jesse’s hazel brown eyes, his own eyes blurred and glazed over in lust and want. There were tear tracks running over Genji's cheekbones, and wetness smeared under his bottom eyelid.

Jesse let his cock sit in place in Genji's throat until he heard quiet whimpers emitting from Genji. He pulled his cock out of Genji's throat, but kept the bulbous tip on the small boy’s tongue. Genji gulped down as much air as he could through his nose before Jesse was pressing back in at a quicker pace. He paused briefly when Genji's nose was nestled back in his pubes, but not as long as the first pause. He was pulling back out seconds later, holding Genji's head still while he fucked the younger boy''s face.

He fucked his cock into the heat faster with each thrust of his hips, making Genji swallow it down before pulling it back out in an equally fast pace. Genji was an absolute wreck, his hairband falling over his eyes, and his hair matted to his forehead. Genji's light skin was blotchy and red, and his lips were cherry colored and swollen. Jesse could come at the sight of the boy alone, but he held off, fucking in and out of Genji's mouth, and holding on to Genji's hair for dear life.

"Fuck- I’m gonna- Oh Jesus fucking fuck- ugh I’m gonna’ cum, baby." Jesse curses out around the lolli, giving one final thrust into Genji's throat, and one final sharp tug to the soft hair, before pulling out.

He gripped the base of his dick to hold the orgasm back, biting hard on his lip in concentration.

It took him a minute to collect himself, but he managed to calm down enough. Genji's breath was coming in sharp pants, and his eyes were still glazed over. Jesse removes the cherry flavored lolli from his mouth and slips it back between Genji's swollen lips. He stared down at Genji's fucked out face, and sees there is a wet patch on the front of his pink dress.

"Oh sugar, you’re so wet." Jesse says, slipping his hands under Genji's arms, and lifting him up off the ground. Genji's legs wrapped around Jesse’s waist, and his arms wound around Jesse’s neck. “Did I make you wet, baby girl?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Genji whispers against Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse smirks and brings Genji over to the couch.

"Do you want me to fuck you on the couch, then baby? Fuck you until you’re pussy's all dry again?" Jesse asks sweetly, depositing Genji onto the couch. Genji brings his fingers to his now exposed hole, pressing two in instantly. His body shudders, and Jesse is thrown off guard, not having been expecting Genji to start fingering himself. His eyes zero in on the way Genji tiny fingers press in and out of the tight passage, and Genji legs are spread wide, the black knickers still around his thighs.

Jesse’s throat goes dry, and he can’t pull his eyes away from Genji's fingers. He growls when a loud cry tears from Genji's throat, he knows Genji hit his prostate, and fuck was it sexy to see the small boy, still in a pink sundress, writhing on his own fingers. He took a seat on the couch next to Genji and reached in between the boy’s thighs to add his own larger finger to Genji's hole. Genji cried out at the wider stretch. Jesse pumped his finger in and out alongside Genji's two, pressing into the knuckle, and skimming his prostate with every drag out.

Genji is actually sobbing by the time Jesse had three fingers working his tight hole, scissoring them to stretch the muscle open enough to take his thick cock. Genji's mouth is hanging wide opened and uncontrollable sounds pass through, crosses between sobs and whimpers, and screams and moans. Genji's fingers had stilled inside his arse, nudged where Jesse knows the boy’s prostate is, while Jesse works his three fingers in and out, his blunt nails lightly scraping the rim each passing over it.

"Please, sir, please j-just fuck me al-already." Genji cries miserably his head thrashing from side to side while the muscles in his arse contract around Jesse’s fingers, trying to push them out. Jesse presses against Genji's prostate on more time before pulling out, making the boy scream and his small body jolt in pleasure. He pulls Genji's fingers out along with his own, and brings five up to Genji's mouth.

"Suck them clean, and then I’ll fuck you." Jesse whispers softly into Genji's ear. Genji's lolli was sticking to the fabric of his dress, having fallen out when Jesse had pressed a second finger into Genji's entrance. Genji's tongue moved around Jesse’s fingers and his own, licking up his own musk from his own arse and it’s so filthy but Jesse is so turned on by it.

Genji sucks on Jesse’s fingers for a minute at max before Jesse is pulling them out of the hot mouth. He rubs the saliva is on his fingers onto his cock. Even though Genji already had lubed and fingered himself before he went up to Jesse at the park, Jesse still knew it was going to be a bit painful for him to go in without his dick lubed as well. He lays Genji out on the couch cushions, and Genji's legs part instantly, one small leg hooking over the back of the couch, and the other flat on the carpet. Jesse stares for a moment at Genji's puffy hole, twitching and wanting, begging for something to fill it. Jesse brings his finger down to trace the puffy skin.

He holds his cock and guides it to Genji's clenched hole. With his other hand, he gently pets Genji's thigh, asking him silently to relax. When Genji's muscles finally seem to lose their tension, Jesse begins pressing his cock inside.

The initial breach is tight, Genji’s hole hugging around the thick bulbous head of Jesse’s fat cock. Jesse has to bite his lip to keep from pressing in too quickly. He breaths in deep through his nose, his fingers biting into Genji’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Genji is already releasing desperate noises into the air.

‘Huh’ and ‘unh’s resonate through the room along with Jesse’s own sharp breathing. When Jesse feels Genji’s hole clench and unclench around his heavy cock, he begins pressing in again. He manages to wedge half of his cock inside before Genji is scrabbling his fingers through the sparse hair on Jesse’s chest. His hole clamps down around Jesse’s cock, and stuttering gasps wrack his body. Jesse can feel the muscles inside of the boy fluttering along his member.

Genji panted and stared into Jesse’s eyes. His pupils were blown, and only a ring of blue remained beside the black. His mouth moved like he wanted to say something but no words came out. Jesse had absolutely wrecked the boy, and his cock wasn’t even in all the way.

When the inner velvet walls of Genji’s arse loosened finally, Jesse wasted no time in plunging the rest of his thick, meaty cock all the way in, until his pelvis was pressed against Genji’s plump cheeks. Genji wailed desperately, his head tossing back into the leather cushions, and Jesse groaned brokenly, finally feeling Genji’s tight heat hugging his cock.

Neither moved for a full three minutes, giving Genji the time to adjust to Jesse’s size. Jesse had to focus his attention on anything other than the feeling of Genji’s heat. This wasn’t easy however, what with the way Genji’s hole clenched and unclenched repeatedly around Jesse’s dick. Jesse breathed in several deep breaths, calming down a tiny bit before Genji finally wriggled his hips and have Jesse permission to move.

Jesse started slow; short, shallow thrusts into Genji’s depth, harsh pants coupling with Genji’s ‘uh uh uh’s. He brushed Genji’s hair out of his eyes, and fixed the headband on his head. Genji sobbed when Jesse pulled out and angled his hips just right to thrust his cock right against Genji’s prostate.

"God Genji, you’re so tight." Jesse moaned, holding onto Genji's hips tighter, lifting the small boy’s hips up. He started to pick up speed, fucking into Genji at a brutal pace, keeping his hips lifted to create an easier glide into the tight channel. The sound of his balls and hips slapping against Genji’s arse was erotic and so sexy he felt like he could bust his nut at any second with no warning. Bust a nut ayyy lmao.

He realized briefly that he didn’t wear a condom, but that thought was lifted from his mind when Genji’s upper body surged up, his hands gripping Jesse’s shoulder and he lifts his body and brings his legs around his waist. Genji and Jesse both scream out loud, and Jesse’s hands tighten impossible tighter around Genji’s hips.

Genji nuzzles his nose into Jesse’s neck and breathes in his sweaty scent. Jesse lifts Genji up by his hips, bringing him up until the head of his cock is brushing just behind the rim of Genji's hole. He released his hold on Genji’s hips and allowed the small boy to drop back onto his cock. Genji wailed onto Jesse’s neck then but the skin there to keep from making another noise.

"Sugar, you’re slutty pussy shouldn’t be as tight as it is." He growls. “You say you let all these men fuck you, yet you’re cute little cunt is still so tight around me."

Genji moans against Jesse’s neck and Jesse can feel the vibrations coursing through his body. The only noise he’s able to make after that is sharp grunts and gasps as Genji uses Jesse’s shoulders to help him bounce up and down on Jesse’s cock.

"Ngh gonna come, Jesse." Genji says against Jesse’s neck, slamming himself down on the thick member. Genji's sweet voice in his ear is what pushes Jesse over the edge. Genji clamps down around Jesse and whispers, “P-Please come i-in me! F-Fill me with your cum!" And Jesse loses it.

"Oh Fuck!" He cries out when his orgasm tears through his entire body. He can feel his own cum around his cock as it spurts out into Genji's hole, filling him up just like he asked for.

He blindly reached for Genji's own little erection, jerking the heated flesh in his fist. He pulls the foreskin back at the tip of Genji's little cock, and teases the slit there with the pad of his thumb. Genji whines and quickly comes undone around Jesse, his hole spasming around Jesse’s softening dick.

They spend a few minutes leaning against each other. Jesse’s cock still sitting inside Genji's hole, and Genji trying to catch his breath against Jesse’s neck. Jesse finally finds the strength in him to lift Genji off of his lap, and lay him down on the simple couch. Jesse grabs the lolly that was still stuck against Genji's pink dress, and presses it to Genji's lips. Genji opens and accepts the candy with no complaints. His cheeks hollow weakly around the candy, sucking the sugary sweetness. Jesse smiles fondly at the small boy, and lays down beside him.

"Time for sleep, darlin’." Jesse whispers in the small boy’s small ear. Genji shudders, his eyelids already drooping. Jesse’s arms circle around Genji's curvy waist, and draws him back against his chest.

"I can’t sleep too long. My mom wants me home to help with my sisters by 8 o’clock." Genji slurs, already half asleep.

"I’ll make sure you’re home by then, baby. You’ll come back right? So we can do this again?" Jesse was already so smitten by this boy. This boy who was 5 years younger than him was going to steal his heart and he was too tired to work out how he feels about it or what he’s going to do about it. For now, he just hopes to spend more time with the boy.

Genji is silent for a while, and Jesse thinks maybe he fell asleep already, and starts to close his eyes to get to sleep, himself. But just as he is drifting off to a world of just Genji all the time, he hears the tiny voice reply, “yes sir."

Jesse pulls Genji's body closer and the two drift off together.


End file.
